


The Demon Within

by LadyZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, Collars, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, M/M, Multi, Slash, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: Harry comes into a very interesting Creature Inheritance and as with Harry you know something is bound to go wrong





	The Demon Within

July 30, 1997

Finally, my 17th birthday was upon me. In fact, it was only an hour away. My coming of age

I am Harrison James Potter and this is the time in every witch and wizards life when they come in to their Magical inheritance. Some will even be lucky enough to get a Creature Inheritance.

I discovered when I was 15 that I had a Creature Inheritance. I found this out when I went to Gringotts and had a blood inheritance test. Though, by what the tested showed I should have been dead by all the potions and blocks I had on me.

At the same time, Severus Snape found out about the abuse and came and took me away from the Dursley’s and gave me a home. We had also found that Dumbledore was stealing from my Vaults, yes Vaults. I have 26 of them. When we discovered this Severus and I decided that I would be removed from Hogwarts and would be enrolled at Durmstrang to start my 5th year. With everything removed, I was able to grow into the Wizard I was meant to. I was Dark aligned. I grew from 4’10 to the normal Potter height of 6’. Under Severus’ care I was able to eat so I gained a goodly amount of weight. My magic had become easier to control. The best thing was at Durmstrang I thrived. 

When I transferred, my best friend, Draco Malfoy transferred with me. Together we held the top student spots from then on. Most thought we were cheating, but that was quickly put to rest.

Now, it is time for my coming of age. I won’t lie and say I am not nervous, because I was. Sev and Draco have promised my that they would stay with me.

Then a soft familiar voice brings me out of my thoughts, “Harry, are you okay?”

I look down and smile at Draco, who was curled up next to me and I say, “Yes, Dragon. I was just thinking about how I got here. As Heir to House Potter, allow me to extend my condolences on the deaths of your parents.”

“As Heir of House Malfoy, I accept your condolences and thank you,” Draco replies, formally.

Then a thought came to me about something that Ragnok said. He told me that I would have at least 2 mates. I have feelings for both Draco and Severus, but it is not guaranteed that they would be. I did not like that thought, so I frown.

Severus notices the frown and asks, “What is the frown for, Harry?”

Before I could even get a word out, I am lifted ten feet into the air and Draco and Severus are stunned by the next set of events that happen. First a streak red encircles my body the a bright silvery blue streak joins the first, then they see green, brown and a dark blue streak join with the rest. 

These wisps of light are tiny bits of the true element and they enter my body. When they do, my body begins to change. First my skin begins to change colors, before settling on a silvery blue color with Gold tribal tattoos on my arms, chest and back. Great dark blue horns emerged from my temples. They were also imbedded with gold. I don’t know how but I gained more muscles and my 9 inch cock became 11inches with a 7inch girth. My fingers grew claws and they to were gold. 

Upon my brow from all to see in the one thing that identifies me as two things A demon and not just any Demon, the king of Demon. Then I scream as large gold Dragon like wings burst forth from between my shoulder blades. At this point, I passed out as my magic bursts out of my body and my magical inheritance kicks in. When it does I turn in 4 animals a wolf, an eagle, a snake and a fire Phoenix. Then on both my arms was the symbology for the Elemental mages. Then I am lowered to the bed.

“Whoa, I knew Harry was powerful, but to be the Elemental Speaker to his human side and Elementalas to. This is beyond crazy,” Severus says.

“Uncle, what the hell are you spouting about,” Draco snaps, worried about Harry.

Severus looks at Draco and sees the worried look. He explains further, “The Elementalas is a powerful Demon, who reigns as King of the Demon World. The Elementalas is called that as they use all the elements including light. The Elemental Speaker is a wizard who one has the ability to speak and interact with elements. They are mostly Druidic in nature.”

Draco gapes and then shuts it when I moan and I ask, “So who hit me with the express?”

Draco rushes to my side and says, “Your inheritance. Bloody hell, that was amazing to watch.”

I dread opening my eyes, but I do and I take one look at Draco and I scream, “MINE!” and I grab him and I am wrap him in my arms and kiss him. Draco gasps and to my surprise, he quickly kisses me back with a moan.

I break the kiss and just look at Draco. Draco smiles and cuddles into me. Severus smiles. Harry looks up at Severus and in a booming baritone says, “Mine.”

Again, to Harry’s surprise, Severus kneels and says “Yours, Daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I am a Little of the boy variety. My dynamic is one that I need love, care and protection. I need child things.”

Harry smiles and says, “I know what you need. I was just making sure I heard right. My Little Prince, come here.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Severus says as he crawls to the other side of the bed.

“Little Prince, why did you crawl to me?”

“Cause Daddy didn’t say Little Prince could walk.” 

“Good Boy.”

Just before Severus can speak, two owls fly in through the open window.


End file.
